It Hurts Bosss
by AarKd
Summary: Daya suffered from some New thing...will Abhijeet be able to figure it out or not...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy B'day Cuttie Pari🎂🍰, here is your gift 🎁 🍭🍧🍡, I was going to post this last week but on your demand I postponed it till today, hope you will like it...wishing you lods of happiness and prosperity in life. Stay blessed 💐💐**

 **3pm-**

Abhijeet was running after Daya almost after Two kms...In broad sunny day holding gun in his hand - Dayaa...Daya ruk jao...Daya stop...and he stop bent down placing his hands on his knees..trying to catch his breath...

Daya running after a psycho killer who use to kidnap, torture and killed 2 innocent chlidrens in last 4-5 days...He was in strange clothes, a loose yellow and red dress.

Daya shouting- aeee ruk jao...nai to goli maar doonga main..and shoot in air first to frighten him as he want to catch him alive...the killer stops raising his hands up...

Abhijeet starts to walk towards him and stop there by keeping distance of about 50 feet from Daya by thinking Daya will handle the situation now and he will keep an eye on them..

Daya fastly approaches towards him and stop by keeping a distance of about 10 feet from him- turn his face towards Daya...and Daya freezes there...

Daya trembling tone - wahin ruk jao...age nai ana...Goli...goli maar doonga main... Daya warns him by taking his steps backwards and his hand starts to tremble...

Abhijeet shocked to see all the scene and was totally in disbelief to see Daya like this...

The person who was starts to walk towards Daya- kya hua...tumhare haath kyu kaamp rahe hain...dar lag raha hai mujhse...Goli chalao...chalao goli...he was challenging him by making funny and scary faces hahaha Sr. Inspector Daya..ek joker se dar raha hai...hahaha Sab darte hain mujhse...tum bhi Daro... DARO TUM BHI he shouted his lungs out...and Daya was getting frightened more with each of his word...

It was a clown, whose face got painted in white with black circles around eyes and lips in red...Nose in red.

Abhijeet shouts- Daya...hato Wahan se...Abhijeet shouted and Daya came in senses...

Daya trying to be normal- main...main sach mein...age nai ana...Daya warned him again...and his palm were getting wet and he was having difficulty in holding gun...

Clown reached close to him and on seeing him danger for Daya understanding something goes wrong here with his best buddy...

Abhijeet got worried and remove his gun...moving towards Daya...want to cover and protect him

Abhijeet - ye Daya ko kya ho gya achanak se...and he shouted- Daya shoot him... Dayaa I SAID SHOOT HIM he ordered him by pointing his gun towards clown...aeee ruk jao nai to ek minute bi nai lagauga tumhe maarne mein...he warned him for last time...

Clown give a look to Abhijeet- Daya shoot nai karega mujhe...he mocked Abhijeet and now standing at a distance of mere 3 feet to trembling Daya...laugh like mad and than remove something from his pocket...

Abhijeet shouted- Dayaaaaa door hato Daya...but in seeing clown so close he totally got freezes and was deaf to Abhijeet...

At same time Freddy, Vivek and Sachin appears there in Qualis who was keeping an eye on duo

 **Twinkle Twinkle little star How I wonder what you are...Boommmm hahaha**

Before Daya understands anything he keeps that Pepperspray infront of his eyes by covering his own face... and spray that on his eyes directly that leads Daya to cried out vigorously in pain by placing hand on his eyes- ahhhhhh

Abhijeet shouted - Dayaaaaaaa

On seeing Abhijeet coming closer he jerk Daya away and run fastly towards roadsides Abhijeet stop for a while and shoot at him that bullet hit his calf but he managed to escape eloped into jungle.

Freddy and Sachin on seeing Daya like this- Sirrr...and they rushed towards Duo...

Abhijeet helplessly looking at that side but stops due to Daya- Freddy...Vivek... peeche Karo uska haath se nikalna nai chahyae and they looked at their deary Daya Sir, want to be near him but followed his instructions. , but Abhijeet and Sachin rushed towards Daya and trying to calm down him who was crying and wincing in pain- Daya...Daya kya hua hain? Tumne goli kyu nai chalayi uspe...and he holds his hand to soothe him..

Daya placing hand tightly on his eyes- Boss bahut dard and he holds his shirt tightly- ahhh bosss bahut dard ho raha hai Yaar...uhu uhu...and he coughed badly...

Sachin- Pepper spray mooh mein bhi Chala gya hai...isi liye shayad itna bura haal ho raha hai Sir ka...he mumbled to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet understanding well he is in intense pain...it was getting hard for him to see his best buddy wincing in pain like this but he was trying his best to encourage him- kuch nai hua Daya...and he looked around at nearer Khokha...Sachin Wahan se paani leke aao dekho Zaroor hoga and he rushed to bring water...

Daya place hand on his face and sat down...trying to open his eyes but unable and coughing continuously...

Abhijeet place hands on his shoulder to make him comfortable but futile...

Sachin rushed towards him holding water bottle in his hand and open the forward it to Abhijeet who was eagerly waiting...He kneels infront of him- Daya...Ye lo aankhon pe paani dalo...and he open the cap and pour some water on his hand to wash his eyes..

Daya in teary tone- aahhh Boss...nai khul rai aankh..uhu uhu...and he breathed heavily...saans saans bhi nai...

Sachin- Sir plz aap thori Himmat rakhiyae...he speaks rubbing hand on his back...

Daya presses his eyes tightly and shouting- kar raha hu yaarrr..:

Abhijeet on seeing him unco-operative and his condition getting worse..he remove his hanky... tilt water bottle onto his eyes...Daya shivers- Bosss and he hold his hand... Daya paani to daal raha hu Yaar...haath choro...thora relax Karo...gehri saans lo kuch nai hua...he got little relief with this and than wipes his eyes with hanky...but Daya was still in pain as his eyes become red and swollen...

Abhijeet- dard thora kam hua? He asked in concern...

Daya settles a bit- Boss main thik hu...tum jake pakro use...chodna mat...

Abhijeet took sigh of relief on his reply - Wo Sab gye hain uske peeche...goli lagi hai zyada door tak nai ja payega...and he make him drink some water...but he coughs and spills water outside as he feels intense pain in his throat..and he make him stand-araam se Daya...

Daya still unable to open his eyes so he place hand on his eyes...

Abhijeet's eyes too become teary on see his best buddy's condition- hum...hum hospital chalte hain Daya...and he turn towards Sachin... _kitni takleef ho rahi hai Daya ko._.. _Bas ek baar wo haath lag ja_ _phir batata hu use kaise feel Hota hai jab aank mein mirchi parti hai to...kya halat kardi mere Daya ki...lekin samajh nai a raha Ye Daya ko kya ho gya achanak se..wo itna Sab kaise kar gya..._ and suddenly his phone rang...He came to side and look at the screen- Vivek ka phone and than pick up the phone-haan...bolo Vivek...kya? Very good...hum yehi se taxi leke Hospital ja rahe hain tum log bureau pahunho...Main baad mein Wahan pahunch jauga...and he cut the call and call Sachin - Sachin pakra gya wo...leke a rahe hain tum bhi unke saath jao...

Sachin interrupts-lekin Sir...Aap akele Daya Sir ko...kaafi takleef mein hain wo... he said in concern tone...

Abhijeet pat his arm- are Yaar Ye to meri permanent job hai...aur Ye tumhare Daya Sir yehi par Sir hai tum logon ke samne...mere liye mera bachha hi hai aur use akele hi sambhaal raha hu itne saalon se...I'm expert now...so you don't worry...

Sachin smiles- shayad aap thik keh rahe hain Sir...and he stops the taxi after some time and Abhijeet and Daya left for hospital...

 **After one hour (** **Hospital)-**

Daya lying on bed and his eyes got covered with wet dressing pads and steroids and painkillers had been given- Boss...uhu uhu...Doctor ko bolkar Ye Patti utaro plz...uhu uhu...Mujhe kuch dikh nai raha...ghabrahat hoti hai aise Mujhe...abb main Bilkul thik hu...and he coughed again plz take me home...

Abhijeet raises his eyebrows- pehle khaasna band karo phir leke jauga...achha waise ek baat meri samajh mein nai a rahi thi...is Joker ko dekh kar tum Freeze kyu ho gye the? Statue statue khel rahe the kya?

Daya irritates and worry lines appears on his already swollen face - Bosss plzzz...koi aur baat Karo...he tries to change the topic- place hand on his eyes- Hatao use plz... itna zyada time ho raha hai meri bechanii badh rahi hai... uhu Mujhe...uhu achha nai lag raha Bilkul bhi...

Abhijeet understanding his condition speaks in concern tone- main jaanta hu uhu uhu nai Achha lag raha tumhe...lekin jab tak Doctors permission nai dete...uhu uhu Main kuch nai kar sakta...

Daya angrily- tum mera mazaak uda rahe ho...this is not fair yaar...aur jab patient khud keh raha hai ke wo thik hai to Doctor ko kya problem ho sakti hai...Mujhe ghar jana hai Bas...he ended conversation like stubborn kid...

 **Author's note-**

So how was it? One thing I want to clear that I'm not good in showing investigations so agar koi loop hole reh jaye to try ignore it...one more chapter and that's it. And Na Na don't compare it with my deary Tpq...it's different. Will update next soon. Take care. Happy B'day once again 💐😘


	2. Chapter 2

My dear readers many thanks for your lovely reviews . I'm glad u like previous chapter a lot. Hope you enjoys this one too. Happy reading :)

You read- Abhijeet and Daya chasing a killer Joker who has killed 2 innocent children. He injured Daya by throwing Pepper spray on his eyes that leads to Daya winced in pain badly and he fled away the scene but was caught by rest of the takes Daya to hospital and as Daya get some relief from his pain he starts getting stubborn nd forces Abhijeet to bring him home..

Daya lying on bed and his eyes got covered with wet chilled dressing pads and steroids and painkillers had been given- Boss...uhu uhu...Doctor ko bolkar Ye Patti utaro plz...uhu uhu...Mujhe kuch dikh nai raha...ghabrahat hoti hai aise Mujhe...abb main Bilkul thik hu...and he coughed again plz take me home...

Abhijeet raises his eyebrows- pehle khaasna band karo phir leke jauga...achha waise ek baat meri samajh mein nai a rahi thi...is Joker ko dekh kar tum Freeze kyu ho gye the? Statue statue khel rahe the kya?

Daya irritates and worry lines appears on his already swollen face - Bosss plzzz...koi aur baat Karo...he tries to change the topic- place hand on his eyes- Hatao use plz... itna zyada time ho raha hai meri bechanii badh rahi hai... uhu Mujhe...uhu achha nai lag raha Bilkul bhi...

Abhijeet understanding his condition speaks in concern tone- main jaanta hu uhu uhu nai Achha lag raha tumhe...lekin jab tak Doctors permission nai dete...uhu uhu Main kuch nai kar sakta...

Daya angrily- tum mera mazaak uda rahe ho...this is not fair yaar...aur jab patient khud keh raha hai ke wo thik hai to Doctor ko kya problem ho sakti hai...Mujhe ghar jana hai Bas...he ended conversation like stubborn kid...

 **Abb age-**

 **Doctor's room-**

Dekhiyae aap itni request kar rahe hain to main shaam tak unhe ghar bhej doonga, lekin apko unki aankhon ka Khaas khyaal rakhna padega, aankhon mein seedha pepper spray pada hai, jo takleef hui wo to honi hi thi lekin apko hame ate hi batana chahyae tha ke wo contact lens daalte hain aur kisi bhi tarah apko khud hi nikaal dene chahyae tha usi waqt..agar thori aur der ho jaati to unki nazar ja sakti thi hamesha ke liye...

Doctor saab us waqt Daya itni takleef mein tha to kuch samajh hi nai a raha tha...aur sach manyae to mere liye possible hi nai tha us waqt Daya ki aankho se lens nikalna... main use yahan tak la Saka yehi bahut hai, poore raaste wo dard se tadap raha tha aur mere liye Ye Sab dekhna asaan nai tha...Abhijeet replied helplessly...

I understand Mr. Abhijeet lekin unhe itni zyada takleef hone ki wajah hi yeh hai... pepper spray aankhon mein jaate hi seedha lenses ke neeche trap ho gya, isi wajah se wo itna tadpe, lens first absorbs, shrinks and than was wrapped over his eye as he was rubbing his eyes continuously jo aisi condition mein sabse pehla reaction Hota hai, aankh mein kuch parta hai to insaan ke haath khud b khud aankhon par jaate hain aur Daya ke case mein yehi badi wajah ban gya itni takleef ke liye. hame kaafi mehnat karni padi lens nikaalne ke liye...kyu ke wo zyada co-operative nai the, as he was in much pain aur jaise hi lens nikale it reduces his pain to half aur Baaki kaam painkillers ne kar diya...waise inke gale mein bhi swelling hui hai...isliye he itna Uhu uhu, I'm sorry itna khaas rahe hain...but don't worry dheere dheere thik ho jayegi wo 3-4 din se le kar ek hafta lag sakta hai...

Abhijeet took sigh of relief after listening this- To Doctor Saab abb Daya ki aankhen thik hain, mera matlab hai abb use koi aur takleef to nai hogi koi...he asked in little worried tone...

unki aankhon par ice pack rakha hain, that is soothing him upto some extent, but kuch der baad painkillers ka asar bhi kam jo jayega, tabhi pata chalega unki condition ke bare mein...

Matlab Abhi bhi khatra hai...his worry increases..

G Bilkul hai, corneal ulceration ho sakta hai unhe...eye rubbing in this condition leads to bacterial infection and that leads to sudden vision loss, is liye bahut khyaal rakhna parega unka. Main antibiotics eye drops doonga unke liye, jo shuru shuru mein kaafi pain karenge lekin jaise bhi ho daalne padenge apko. Aankhen sabse sensitive part hoti ha body ka, isliye is mamle mein hame koi risk nai lena hai...

Jaise apko thik lage Doctor, Bas Daya ki aankhon koi koi nuksaan nai hona chahyae, apko jo thik lage kijiye.

Many thanks ...meri baat samjhna ke liye...Ek...ek sabse important kaam, last procedure hoga, I wish wo na hi karna pade, lekin jab tak main check nai kar leta kuch nai keh sakta...Main apko milta hu 3 ghante baad...tab tak aap sambhailyae apne dost ko...he assured him after checking time on his watch.

Thankyou Dr. and he left his room by thinking something- Ye last procedure kya bola Doctor ne...tension ho gyi yaar...mushkil hi hoga jo bataya nai, pata nai mere Daya ko kitni takleef hogi aur...and he checked time too...dekhu kya kar rahe hain sahab and he enters inside his room...

 **Room no-21**

Daya still lying with earphones in ears and holding mobile in his hand...listening to his favourite music- a gaye boss...he asked him after removing earphones as if he was only waiting for him for long..

Abhijeet smiles as he really likes how Daya recognises him from his footsteps, it gave him"apnepan" wali feeling always- a gya Daya...kaise feel ho raha hai is waqt...

Aankhon ko bahut achha lekin Mujhe bahut bura feel ho raha hai is waqt...khair kya kaha Doctor ne ghar ja sakta hu abhi

Abhijeet hiding his laugh- Thori der rukna parega beta... Shaam ko milegi chutti, check karenge ek baar wo...

Daya- kitna check karenge Abhijeet...abb plz jaldi se Ye hatao meri aankhon se... ghutan ho rahi hai mujhe...Mujhe dekhna hai abb... abb aur zyada der nai let sakta aise Yaar...

Abhijeet pours juice in glass nd move towards his buddy, place hand on back of his neck- Juice pio Daya...and he took some sips

Boss...ye Shaam kab hogi? He asked again getting irritated...

Daya...plz calm down ok...itna utawlapan thik nai hai...aankhon ka maamla hai, koi jaldbazi nai chalegi...agar ke Kal tak rukna padega to main wo bhi maanuga...

Bosss...Daya wailed

Dayaaaa...and he place hand on his shoulder and sat beside him after wiping his face with towel- Main jaanta hu Daya bahut mushkil hai is tarah baithna...Bas thori der aur phir hum ghar chale jayenge. Tab tak plz Shaant rehne ki koshish karo...he advised him in concern tone...

Wahi to kar raha hu yaar...he replied angrily...

Abhijeet smiles and pat his arm...applied earphones again, than get up from his bed without replying him _Daya ne ek baar bhi abb tak us Joker ke bare mein nai baat ki...koi aur aise bhaaga Hota to abb tak pooch pooch kar mere kaan paka deta aur bolta Boss tum jao...meri fikar mat karo...lekin is baar aisa kuch bhi nai hua...and he looked at Daya-Abhi kuch bhi poochna jaldbazi hogi...ghar chal kar baat karuga araam se, tab tak Ye bhi thora settle ho jayega..._ and he remove his mobile- _ek baar Sachin ko call karke poochta hu Sab_ and he dialled his number and came out of his room...

 **After 3 hrs-**

Doctor after checking Daya's eyes...jis baat ka dar tha wahi hua...There is infection now Mr. Abhijeet...and he looks at Nurse- Sister and she nodded her head in understanding manner...and starts to fill injection...

Daya starts to feeling pain in his eyes again - Doctor plz do something for this pain... it's killing me again and he tries to touch his eyes again but immediately stopped by Doctor- Daya apni Ye adat badal lijiye abb jitni jaldi ho sake and he signals Abhijeet to come forward...he did so- Daya...Dr Saab tumhe injection dene ja rahe hain.,,plz let jao araam se...and he lie on bed immediately as he want to end this pain asap, so he obeyed like"achha bachha"

Daya I'm going to inject this medicine into your Eyes..

WHAT? and he immediately sat on bed, NO,,,is janam mein Bilkul bhi nai...and he looked at Abhijeet- Abhijeet Mujhe isi waqt jana hai yahan se, Doctor se keh do Mujhe koi painkiller de sakte hain to de dein nai to bye bye...

Daya...is waqt Ye injection bahut zaroori hai aapke liye nai to blindness ho sakti hai... and it's almost painless...Bas chinti ke kaatne jitna pain hoga...Dr. tries to convince him...

Ek to "Injection" wo bhi aankhon mein, Aur Painless, bewakoof samjha hai kya mujhe

Doctor gave "plz samjhaiyae ise" look to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet standing on one side of his bed...place hand on his arm- Daya...chup chaap let jao...aur inhe apna kaam Karne do..and he forcefully made him lie- Dr. Saab aap injection lagaiyae plz, main koi risk nai lena chahta...aur tum kuch nai bologe Daya... 1minute ka kaam nai hai Jise tum ek ghante ka bana dete ho...

Abhijeet dekh loonga tumhe main...

yehi to main chahta hu Daya ke tum mujhe dekhte raho...abb mooh band... nd looked at Doctor- plz carry on Dr.

Doctor smiles and gives a - "Well done" look to Abhijeet, he wore disposable gloves, takes injection in his hand and place one hand in Daya's forehead- Daya plz calm down ok...plz be comfortable and trust me agar aap ghabraye nai to apko koi pain nai hoga...

Daya closes his eyes tightly lagao injection...

Aise nai Daya...plz aankhen kholiyae apni...

Daya opens his eyes reluctantly and Abhijeet takes his hand in his- Daya try to relax ok...and he looked at Doctor- plz go ahead...sister came and put eye drops in his eyes to dilate Pupil than cleans his eyes, adjust an eyelid speculum to keep open eyelids... as every step wa s passing Daya's grip was getting tight on Abhijeet's hand - here we go Daya... in caring tone than apply injection, Daya flinched but Abhijeet immediately place other hand on his hand to soothe him...relax Daya Bas ho gya...

Thank God...he took sigh of relief...

Doosri aankh mein lagane ki zaroorat nai hai...aur yehi injection ek hafte baad repeat karna hai hame...

No please...Daya shouts...doosra nai lena Mujhe...he shouted again...and tries to get up...

Are baba abhi thore dene lage hain...next week denge Daya...Abhijeet tries to calm down him...araam se lete raho tum

Thik hai...abb ho gya na apka kaam Dr. Saab, Mujhe free kijiye plz...he said in irritate manner...

Bas do minutes rukiyae Daya and he removes speculum and freed him...aapko kam se kam 15 minute rukna parega yahan and he looked at Abhijeet- abb apki responsibility hai inki aankhon ka khyaal rakhna...

Sure Doctor...Ye to meri permanent job hai...Abhijeet replied in teasing tone looking at Daya...

Doctor pats his arm- that's good ... aapko khud bhi khyaal rakhna hai...don't take it lightly...Daya replied by nodded his head- ok Doctor...Doctor smiles- all the best and he left the room by giving them some more instruction...

.

.

.

.

.

 **8:00 pm Duo home-**

Abhijeet tries to discuss about Joker with Daya but Daya was not in mood to discuss... he noticed nervousness in his voice and body language and he was continuously trying to avoid all the queries related to today's incident...

 **9pm-**

Abhijeet holding coffee mug in his hand and forward it towards Daya- Ye lo Daya... coffee pio...

Thankyou Boss...he replied holding mug and place that on table...looking little bit sad..

Abhijeet observing him keenly- Daya...abb mooh kyu latka hua hai yaar...abb to Maine Pizza bhi khila diya tujhe...he speaks becoming deadpan-Pizza ki toppings pasand nai ayi...ya cheeze kam tha...

Daya couldn't stop himself from being laughed- kya boss...har waqt mazaak... zaroori thore har waqt main hasta milu tumhe...

Zaroori hai Daya...Mujhe mera Daya hasta hua hi milna chahyae hamesha...aisi koi pareshaani nai jo tumhara Ye boss door na kar sake...ek baar keh kar to dekho... achha Maine us Joker ko goli maari is wajah se naraaz ho, itna achha lagta hai tumhe joker, bachpan ki koi yaad taza ho gyi kya?

Daya gets infuriate on his quiery- Are boss Jab koi problem hai hi nai to kya kahu... tum to peeche hi pad jaate ho yaar...aur mera us Joker se kuch lena dena nai hai samjhe tum...he replied angrily and get up with jerk from sofa- main sone ja raha hu Mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai good night.

Abhijeet get shocked on his reaction...get up too- Daya Daya ruko to yaar...he place hand on his shoulder and tries to calm down him - are Yaar itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho, Mujhe fikar hai tumhari is liye pooch raha tha...agar tum nai batana chahte to mat batao...

Daya turns towards him realising his mistake - I'm...I'm sorry wo main...

Its ok...kuch kehne ki zaroorat nai hai...and he signal him towards sofa- do minute baitho yahan, main dawai daal deta hu...phir so jana jakar...and he move towards drawer and remove his eye drops, fix the nozzle and move towards Daya...

Daya looking all this- _are boss pehle hi itna bura haal hua hai aankhon ka, bachhe ki jaan loge kya, I know very well bahut lagengi Ye aankhon mein...isliye khud daal rahe ho, nai to mujhe hi daalne ko keh dete..._ and he dare to speaks- Boss nai Kal Subah se shuru karte hain...main sone ja raha hu Daya in kiddish tone...starts to take excuses...

Koi excause nai Daya...chup chaap baitho Wahan...he said in convinced tone and hold him tightly from his arm in order to make him sit...

Daya surrendered and sat down there- boss plz thora pyar se...main jaante hu bahut lagegi Ye..

are nai lagegi...main hu na...Abhijeet said confidently...and place hand on his forehead and rested it to backside- aise peeche rakho sar aur aankhen khuli rakhna... ek second ka kaam hai agar drama nai karoge to...aur haath apne ghutno par rakho... Mujhe pakdne ki koshish mat karna ok...nai to ek jhapad parega...now take your time ek minute gehri saans lo...he tries to lighten his mood...

yes Boss...and he placed his hands on knees that slipped on sides and than forward towards cushions and he drag it towards himself and hugged it tightly...

Abhijeet noticed this all and a smile appears on his face- araam se relax hoke leto ok and than he put drops in his one eye that was affected more...

Daya wincing in pain and immediately closes his eye tightly and sat straightly- ahhhh Bosss.. mirchi daali kya aankh mein...tum to keh rahe the kuch nai hoga...Bilkul bhi nai lagegi, he tries to calm himself down but his body language was showing his pain clearly...his hand trembles with pain...

I'm sorry Daya...aankh mein zakhm hua hai yaar...abb thori si to lagegi...but Dr. ne kaha tha ke ek do din mein band ho jayegi apne aap...he tries to soothe him...

To tumne pehle kyu jhooth bola mujhe...you cheater...Daya said angrily and tries to rub his eye again with his hand that was stopped immediately by Abhijeet again...

Cheater hi thik hu main...aur apne haatho par zara control rakho samjhe...nai to inhe bandh doonga main...Abhijeet warns him...

Daya gets up in grimace- Good night cheater, cover his eye with one hand and move towards his room...

Abhijeet immediately holds his arm- main le jata hu room tak...gir jaoge...

He removes his hand from his grip- kab tak sambhaloge tum...khud hi Karne do Sab and he move towards his room...

Abhijeet looking at him and bite corner of his lip-Zaroor is Joker ke bare mein kuch aisa hai jo Daya mujhse share nai karna chahta...aur uska naam ate hi itna nervous ho gya...isi liye jaan boojh kar ladna chahta hai ke zyada baat na karni pade...koi baat nai bachhu pata to laga hi loonga main...and he too move towards his respective room...

 **10:15pm-**

Abhijeet cutted the call and smiles- ACP Sir Daya ke liye kitna pareshaan ho rahe the kya bol rahe the- Bas tum Kaam ki tension mat lo Abhijeet ...Bas mere Daya ka khyaal rakho...haha unke laadle ko koi takleef nai honi chahyae..I wish Daya ek do din mein normal ho jaye aur job par laute...hmm Sir ne to bol diya Sab thik hai...Sachin ne report kar diya unhe...I know unhone hi roka hoga Sachin ko ke Mujhe kuch na bataye..and he sat on his bed- khair pehle main apna important kaam karlu..let's see kuch milta hai kya ...

.

.

.

.

 **10:45 pm-**

Abhijeet sitting on bed...lost deeply in searching something...shocked after reading few content...rub hand on his face and rested his head back- are mera bachha... _Itna Sab kuch ho gya...Daya ne kabhi baat tak nai ki is bare mein...isl liye Daya ne aise react kiya use itna Kareeb dekhkar..._ and he checks time- Sachin ko call karke us Joker ki khabar leta hu zara...and he dialled Sachin's number and he picks the phone after few rings-

Sachin checking time- Good evening Sir...apne is waqt call kiya... Daya Sir thik to hai Sir he asked frantically...

Abhijeet - are relax Sachin...he is absolutely fine, thori si takleef hai aankhon mein... 1-2 din to lagenge Bilkul thik hone mein use...

Sachin- haan Sir Ye to hai...and he pauses for a second than speaks understanding for what Abhijeet calls him-Sir ACP Sir ne mana kiya tha is liye apko pareshaan nai karna chahta tha, VIvek ne thori der pehle hi bataya ke wo hosh mein a chuka hai, lekin sedation ka asar kaafi tha us par is liye statement lena possible nai ho payega, Doctor ne hi mana kiya hai, but don't worry Sir wo Subah tak statement dene layak ho jayega...

Abhijeet- that very good Sachin...kal main khud Wahan hona chahta hu statement ke waqt...

Ek ek zaroori baat Sir...Sachin interrupts him...

kya hua Sachin...anything serious...he asked in worried tone..

Sachin hesitating tone- Sir wo...wo behoshi mein Daya Sir ka hi naam le raha tha... aur jabse hosh mein aya Daya Sir ke bare mein hi pooch raha hai...

Abhijeet shocked on this- kya...Daya ke bare mein...jis baat ka dar tha wahi hua he mumbled...

Sachin narrows his eyes- matlab Sir...aap jaante hai wo Daya Sir ke liye kyu pooh raha hai?

Abhijeet - are nai nai...wo main...main aise hi kuch aur soch raha tha...achha thik hai Sachin...so jao tum...Subah milte hain...

Sachin- Good night Sir...

Abhijeet- Good night and he cutted the call and worry line appears on his face...

Daya so gya hoga is waqt... Medicine ka asar hoga is waqt...aur waise bhi is topic par to wo Bilkul bhi baat nai Karne wala itni asaani se..khair kal dekhta hu baat karke...

 **Author's note-**

Thanks for reading plz review. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**You read-**

Daya got injection in one of his eye and strictly instructed by Dr. to take care of his eyes, Abhijeet bought him home and put eye drops in his eyes that causes him intense pain. Later he tries to talk with him regarding Joker but Daya didn't give him chance and tries to avoid his queries. Abhijeet finds some shocking information from net about that Joker and Daya that shivers him to the core and later he was informed that Joker was asking about Daya that worries Abhijeet again.

 **A/N-** Guys here Daya and Abhijeet are 32 and 35 year old respectively...

 **Abb age-**

Next morning at 8:50 Abhijeet and Daya during breakfast-

Abhijeet- M glad Daya you're feeling much better today...he said while sipping juice from the glass...

Daya smiles a bit- Thankyou boss yeh tumhari wajah se thik ho gya...waise Mujhe umeed nai thi ke itni jaldi fark pad jayega...

Abhijeet raises his collar- thanks to my strictness Daya...pyar se to tu eye drops dalwane se raha...

Daya place toast in plate angrily- Bosss...Ye kya baat hui...aise mat kaho Mujhe Bilkul achha nai lagta, tumhari saari baatein to main pyar se maan leta hu...

Abhijeet smiles- achha thik hai yaar...Maine koi strictness nai ki tere saath tune khud hi medicine daal li aankho mein. Chal abb toast finish kar...

Daya pick up toast again- tum kehte ho to and e took one bite...and sipped some juice than checks time- Abhijeet time ho gya bahut...late ho jaoge tum...

Abhijeet finishing last bite of toast- nai Hota late main...waise bhi main bureau nai ja raha...hospital ja raha hu main...tumhare us "Joker" se milne...

Daya stops there and place that toast back on plate without biting it- Ye tum baar baar use mera "Joker" kyu bana rahe ho? Maine kya adopt kiya hai use...and he gets up angrily- ho gya mera...and washes his hands...

Abhijeet shocked a bit but manage to smile - are Yaar itna gun ssa...wo bhi Subah subah...aur toast to finish kar lo yaar...and he too washed his hands than wiped it with towel..:

Daya again angrily tone- mera mood nai hai abb...and he move towards Sofa and throw himself on that than turn on the TV...

Abhijeet looking at him and took sigh...move towards him, pick up remote than turn off the TV- Daya apni aankhon ko thora araam do plz...and he remove batteries from that

Daya get infuriated and glared at him- Abhijeettt batteries do idher...

Abhijeet- Daya I'm sorry lekin jab tak tumhare aankhon se Ye redness nai jaati TV nai dekhoge tum...Headphones laga kar koi shaant sa music suno...achha lagega tumhe aur araam bhi milega...

Daya gets up and move slowly towards him - advice ke liye Shukriya and tries to snatch away batteries from his hands but Abhijeet dodged immediately...Daya shouted- Abhijeettttt

Abhijeet laughs- haha itna asaan nai hai bachhe mere haath se kuch cheen na...

Daya angrily- Abhijeet Mujhe gussa mat dilao...

Abhijeet smiles- eye drops Main daalu ya khud daal loge?

Daya clinch his fist- main khud daalonga...

Abhijeet raises his eyebrows- that's veryyyy Good...and he move towards drawer remove his eye drops - jaldi se daalo phir Mujhe niklna hai jaldi...he ordered him after checking time...

Daya- tum niklo...main khud daal loonga...he replied carelessly...and again throw himself on Sofa with thud...

Abhijeet opens the cap and approaches him...without saying much he place hand on his forehead- Daya...aankhen khuli rakho, medicine daalne laga hu main...

Daya didn't get much time to resist and think much as this happens all in a blink - Bosss plz yaar...lagti hai and he holds his hand...

Abhijeet softly- Daya haath choro mera...nai lagegi abb zyada...

Daya- Boss lagegi na Mujhe pata hai...he pleaded like kid...and tries to freed his head...but Abhijeet didn't let him move and presses his head on backrest of sofa

Abhijeet- Shhh Daya...dekho idher...Daya understands well that he has no option rather than following his instructions so he surrendered and Abhijeet put eye drops in his eyes despite of being his resistance- ahhhh bosssss...he cried in pain...bas ho gya...itna sa Kaam tha... khamkha dar rahe the tum and he ruffles his hairs...abb rest Karo tum...and he hurriedly pick up his jacket, left the living room and went outside...

 **10:30 am-**

 **Hospital- Room no- 7**

Abhijeet, Sachin and Freddy standing beside his bed- His painted face was being washed and clothes has been changed, then he came out to be a middle age person in his early fifties...

Abhijeet fuming in anger- Tum ek sanki Joker ho, 3 masoom bachho ki jaan li hai tumne...Faansi par to chadha kar rahenge tumhe hum...

Joker laughs madly- hahahaha Mujhe koi dar nahin lagta faansi se...

Abhijeet- achha? agar dar nahin to phir dar kar bhaag kyu rahe the?

Joker laughs - Main nai dara tha...Dara to tumhara laadla Inspector Daya tha...usko bhagana tha apne peeche... lekin afsos... wo bechara to Mujhe dekhte hi apne hosh kho baitha.. hahaha...

Freddy- Daya Sir se kya dushmani hai tumhari...tum kaise jaante ho use?

Joker- Hahahaha Daya...Mujhe uska dara hua chehra dekhna tha...itne saalon baad wahi dar dikha Mujhe uske chehre par...hahaha...Bahut achha lagta hai Mujhe kisi ko aise dara hua aur Bebas dekhna...and he looked at Abhijeet- aur jab vo insaan Daya ho to kya baat hai...Hahahahahaha

Sachin and Freddy tighten their fist in anger...

Abhijeet gets infuriated too and forward his hand towards him, than hold his face tightly with his fingers...

Sachin- Sir Sir...plz sambhaliyae apne aap ko...ye to pagal hai...jaane dijiye Sir...

Abhijeet - Bahut machal raha hai tu... Bas ek bar hospital se nikal...phir dekh kya haal karta hu Main tera...bada aya Daya ko darane wala...and he left his face with jerk... than look at Sachin- Doctor se pata Karo ise discharge kab tak milega, jaise hi Sab formalities ho Mujhe inform Karo aur ise bureau lekar aao... and left the room in anger...

Sachin and Freddy followed him too by giving disgusting look to that Joker...

 **11:15 Am** **CID Bureau-**

ACP places hand on his waist- Mujhe samajh nai a raha Abhijeet wo Daya se itni nafrat kyu karta hai...kuch to baat hai Abhijeet and he looked at him who was looking Pensive...ACP narrows his eyes in understanding manner- Abhijeetttt he shouted that make Abhijeet came out of his thoughts...

Abhijeet- yes Sir...apne kuch kaha Sir?

ACP softly-Abhijeet...Mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ke kuch aisa hai jo tum jaante ho lekin Mujhe batana nahin chahta...regarding Daya? And he sat in his respective chair and signals him to sat there too...

Abhijeet smiles a bit- Nai Sir...aisi...Aisi koi baat nahin hai...and he drag the chair and sat down- Thankyou Sir...

ACP- are you sure Abhijeet koi baat nahin hai?

Abhijeet nodded his head- yes Sir...and pauses for a minute than continues again- I promise Sir...agar Mujhe zara sa bhi lagega ke apko batana chahyae...to main apse Zaroor share karuga Sir...abhi Mujhe thora waqt chahyae Sir...

ACP smiles and pat his arm- Main Jaanta hu Abhijeet...tum ek sachhe CID officer ka farz nibhana achhe se jaante ho...aur main Asha karta hu tum ye baat kabhi. Hain bhoologe and he checks time- Abhijeet...aaj yahan itna Kaam to nahin hai...tum ghar jao Daya ke paas...thora time spent Karo uske saath...

Abhijeet interrupts- lekin Sir...

ACP interrupts him too- no lekin wekin Abhijeet...tum tension mat lo...Daya ko is waqt tumhari zaroorat hai...tum jaante ho wo apna khyaal nahin rakhega...aankhon ka maamla hai...ise lightly mat lo...bina aankhon ke insaan kaise feel karta hai... ye main achhe se jaan chuka hu...Abhijeet again tries to cutted him by ACP didn't let him- aur rahi baat us criminal ki...to main Vivek ko keh doonga tumhe time to time update karta rahe...

Abhijeet- Thankyou so much...main chalta hu Sir...and he gets up from chair and left his cabin...

 **12:45 Pm Duo's home-**

Daya was drinking protein shake with Maagi...he heard doorbell...check time- is waqt Kaun ho sakta hai? He left the shake on table and move to open the door...

Surpriseeeeee and a person jumped infront of him...that made Daya to struggle for his breath...on seeing a joker infront of him...in colourful clothes and a mask of joker...

Daya get shocked and become terrified- Tummm tum yahan...yahan kaise aye... tumhe to goli lagi thi na...and he give a look to his leg and narrow his eyes in understanding manner...Joker opens his arms nd move his fingers in order to coming towards him... Daya tries to match his breaths and panted hard... His body become wet with sweat...

Main tumse Milne aya Daya...He tries to get close to him and Daya was taking his steps back...

Daya- aa...age mat ana nd he tries to find something from his pocket...

Joker remove gun from his pocket and throws towards Daya...

Daya catch the gun nd look at it carefully- ye...ye to Abhijeet ki gun hai... tumhare pass kaise?

Joker didn't replied nd keeps on moving towards him...

Daya pointed gun at him- age mat ana... nai to goli chala doonga Main...Abhijeet ki gun tumhare paas kaise ayi? Kahin tumne use kuch? Tumhari dushmani Mujh se hai...uske beech agar Abhijeet ko laye to mujhe e bura koi nai hoga...

Joker didn't utter a word and give a look at his shivering hands- tumhare haath kyu Kaamp rahe hain Daya? Chalao goli...kis baat se dar rahe ho tum...and he took few steps again towards him...

Daya trying to hold gun tightly- main...main sach mein goli chala doonga...age nai ana...

Joker nodded his head in No- you can't...You can't Daya...tum Kal bhi darpok the... aur aaj bhi darpok ho...tum ek Joker par goli nai chala sakte...

Daya place hand on trigger- main Darpok nahin hoon...and he press the trigger hardly but shocked to find that Gun was empty...he looked at the gun and wipe his face with his sleeve...move behind and his leg got hit with sofa and he fall down backside...

Joker move close to Daya and forward his hand towards him- Utho Daya...C'mon...

Daya didn't get courage to hold his hand...he became gobsmacked...freezes on seeing him so close to himself and sweating covers his whole face and body...he starts to breathe heavily...

Joker remove his mask, throw it away and Daya first get confused and than didn't trust his eyes on what he just saw...he forward his hand and take a grip on his collar- Tum? Abhijeet tum?

 **A/N-** when a person faces his/her Phobia or fear...he became paralysis/Freeze and his brain stops thinking or working properly for a short time...no matter how strong a person is but when a person is having any kind of fear, it's hard for him/ her to act normally on facing his fear.

Abhijeet sadly- haan Main Daya...and he give him his hand to get up- chal aja mera Sher...

Daya was boiling in anger...he hold his hand and get up- took deep breaths and than without any warning slap hardly Abhijeet on his face that left him shocked as he never expected this from Daya...but understanding his state of mind he manage to keep calm...WHY? He shouted his lungs out...and tears rolled down his cheeks...

Abhijeet- I'm sorry Daya...and he forward his steps towards him...

Daya move behind- Door raho mujhse...he said in disgust by looking at his clothes... tum jaan gaye the ke main Joker se...and he swallowed- phir bhi tumne...wiping his tears- Hate you Abhijeet...hate Youuuu

Abhijeet looking at himself and understands why Daya was taking his steps back from him too(thoug he knows it's his Abhijeet but his colorful clothes were refraining him). His heart was melting on seeing his best buddy so petrified and vulnerable and he wants to hug him tightly to soothe him but hate in Daya's eyes stops him- It's ok Daya...plz calm down ok...hum baad mein baat karte hain...u just relax...

Daya teary tone- Mujhe tumse koi baat nai karni Abhijeet...and he keep some distance from him and than move towards his room and bang door hardly...

 **Abhijeet** standing there...looking at his door silently and tears rolled down his eyes too- **POV** \- Sorry mere Yaar, Main jaanta hu Maine tujhe hurt kar diya anjaane mein...tum nai jaante Mujhe kitni takleef ho rahi thi tumhe aise...aise bebas dekhte huae...main bas tumhara dar dekhna chahta tha...taake main tumhari madad kar saku...and he took sigh and his eyes full of rage in anger- tumhare is dar ki wajah ko main mitakar rahuga Daya...and he move towards his room...

 **Daya** lying on bed...tears rolling down from corner of his eyes, **POV-** main kabhi sapne mein bhi nai soch sakta tha ke Abhijeet mere saath aisa karega...kya Mila use Mujhe is tarah dara kar...kya saabit karna chahta tha wo? Ke wo Mujhe kisi bhi tarah treat kar sakta hai...main koi bachha hu kya? Mujhe bura nai lagega? Kya socha hoga usne Mujhe itna dara hua dekh kar... main ek Joker se dar gya? Aur main kaise nai pehchaan paya ke wo Abhijeet hi hai, kaise nahin pehchaan paya uski Awaaz ko? Shayad mere dar ne...mere sochne kshamta hi khatam kar Di thi...kya sach mein itna dar gya tha main? Lekin aaj jo bhi Abhijeet ne kiya...uske liye main use kabhi maaf nai karuga...kabhi bhi nai...and he buried his head in Pillow and hug that tightly...

 **After 1 hr-**

Abhijeet checking time- Dekhu sahab ka gussa kam hua ke nahin...waise bachhe ka gussa to jayaz hi hai...lekin baat to karni paregi...and he move towards his room and knocked the door- Daya...darwaza kholo plz...

Daya was half sleepy, listening to all this but didn't reply...he just closes his eyes and tries to get into deep sleep silently and become deaf to Abhijeet's pleading outside...

 **Author's note-**

So how was this bachha log, I was planning to write simple OS of it, lekin ye to chapters ban rahe hain and don't know aur kitne banage, anyway Sorry for late update, next update Will come soon and you don't have to wait so long. Don't forget to post reviews here.

Love you, Bye and Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Dear readers-** Aditya Adi, cuttie pari, Rhia dubey, Shikha sharma, Pranjal, Sab, Abhi, Priya, Zeba, Emaan, Sifa, Neha, Kirti, Pooja, Tanya, bbu and all guests- Thankyou so very much for ur lovely reviews, keep reading and reviewing. kK- I need a kick to start writing on Abhrika, will try for sure.. .love you all.

 **You read-**

Abhijeet tries to talk with Daya regarding Joker and ACP too worried about Joker asking about Daya, He sends Abhijeet home to take care of Daya. Daya shocked on seeing Joker in his home and freaks out later revealed to be Abhijeet disguise as Joker So that Daya can reveal about his fear from Joker but got it back on his Face as a Slap. Abhijeet felt bad that he hurts Daya unintentionally...

 **Abb age-**

 **2:15 pm-**

Abhijeet checking time- Dekhu sahab ka gussa kam hua ke nahin...waise bachhe ka gussa to jayaz hi hai...lekin baat to karni paregi...and he move towards his room and knocked the door- Daya...darwaza kholo plz...

Daya was half sleepy, listening to all this but didn't reply...he just closes his eyes and tries to get into deep sleep silently and become deaf to Abhijeet's pleading outside...

Abhijeet narrows his eyes- koi response nai aya...so to nai gya...he think for a while than knocked again...

Daya wakes up this time...he was sleepy...but manage to open his eyes...check time- ye Abhijeet ko kya ho gya...is tarah Door kyu knock kar raha hai? and he remembers all that happened about hour ago- Karne do...Mujhe kya? Main kyu parwah karu abb and he tucked himself in blanket...

Abhijeet think for a minute and then knocks the door again- Daya...plz darwaza kholo Mujhe pata hai tum sun rahe ho...jaldi darwaza kholo...

Daya shouted - nai kholunga door main...kha

de raho Sara din yehi par...

Abhijeet smiles a bit- Main kyu khada rahuga yahan par...Mujhe aur koi Kaam nai hai kya? Aaj mera off hai...main bhi sone ja raha hu...lunch ready hai...jab bhook lage kha lena...

Daya- Mujhe bhookh nai hai...jao tum..

Abhijeet- thik hai... jaise tumhari marzi nd he move from there...

Daya waited for few min...think for a while and get up to open the door- main to khana kha lu...bahut bhookh lagi hai...he keeps the door azar...forward his neck to lookoutside- sach mein gyaaaaa and he get shocked when Abhijeet scred him with- Bhaoooooo...

Daya angrily move back to his room and about to close the door but Abhijeet hold the door by following him to his room- bahar jao plz...he said signalling him outside..

Abhijeet move towards his bed and sit there- nai jaunga...

Daya angrily- ye kya batmeezi hai Abhijeet...agar tum nai jaoge to main chala jata hu...soch lo...he said holding door's handle...

Abhijeet gets up and move towards door...

Daya left the handle and crosses arms over his chest...Angrily

Abhijeet stop near door and shut the door...locked it and remove the key immediately and Daya got No time to think what he has done

Daya shocked again- Abhijeet...kya kar rahe ho tum? chaabi idher do...lock kholo abhi...mujhe bahar jana hai...

Abhijeet - bahut naraaz ho mujhse?

Daya - Haan...aur mujhe tumse koi baat nai karni hai...

Abhjeet placing hand on his cheek- are yaar...naraaz to mujhe tumse hona chahyae... mera poora Jabda hila diya tumne...itni zor se bhala maarta hai koi apne dost ko?

Daya- aur jo tumne kiya? aise bhi koi nahi karta apne dost ke saath? You "Deserve that Slap" Abhijeet and he turn his face to other side carelessly...

Abhijeet- and you deserve what I did to you...

Daya again angrily - what?

Abhijeet- kya what? bachhe ho tum jo ek...ek mamooli se Joker se itna dar rahe the?

Daya- wo mamooli Joker nai...and he stops with teary voice..

Abhijeet narrows his eyes- mamooli joker nahi hai matlab? tum jaante ho use?

Daya nervous tone- nai...main kaise jaanuga use...tum plz jao yahan se...mujhe is par koi baat nahi karni Abhijeet... and he move towards window...

Abhijeet too goes close to him and place hand on his shoulder which Daya didn't resist- Daya...

Daya turn to him- Abhijeet plzzzz

Abhijeet- Daya...kab tak sachhai se bhagte rahoge...

Daya shocked- Sachhai... kaun si sachhai? he tries to be unaware of the situation

Abhijeet- Daya...I...I'm sorry.., main...main jaan chuka hu...20...20 saal pehle kya hua tha...

Daya turn his face towards him shockingly- KuCH NaI HUA BEES SAAL PEHLE...KuUCH NAI he shouted and than hurridely move towards door to open it but Abhijeet immediately run and block the door...

Abhijeet opening his arms to stop him- nai Daya...is tarah bhaago mat plz...

Daya heavy throat - main Bhaag nai raha Abhijeet...

Abhijeet softly- forward his hand towards Daya- to phir Saamna karo Daya...

Daya teary tone - Abhijeet...leave me alone...

Abhijeet- I can't Daya...

Daya remove his hand from him and turns his face to other side...

Abhijeet continues- jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahin thi...tumne bas apne dost hone ka farz nibhaya...

Daya getting more teary- main...main use bacha nahin paya Abhijeet...wo mere saamne...mere saamne...

 **Flashback-**

 **Warning- This part contain some Graphic scenes to read, so read at your own risk.**

 **Yrs ago-** A closed gowdown in outskirts of city...2 kids 11 and 12 yrs old were on floor in a room without light, tied with rope on their feets and their hands tied backside... one boy was of weak built was half sedated and other was trying to wake him up by touching his face over his and than he tries to open his hand ropes with his teeth...

Sahil uth Saahil...Sahil aankhen khol saahil...Sahil be brave...wake up Saahil plz Saahil...Sahil tries to open his eyes- D...Daya...Da...Dayya...tears runni through his eyes continuously but he was loosing his consciousness and at same time-

Door opens and a Sillhouette enters inside- Twinkleee... Twinkleee little starr how Iii wonder what you areeeee Hahahah... and he turns on the dim lights and a scary face apears infront of him- Face of a Joker with multiple cuts and bruises on his face..

A scream echoed the room as Daya saw his face and he moves close to them...

Little Daya- nai door raho...plz paas nai ana...plz door raho...ahhhh he closes his eyes bcoz of fear...

Joker bent down and sat near him...he forward his hand and hold his hairs tightly and lift his head up - bahut shauk hai na tujhe bahadur ban ne ka...Police uncle ko complaint karega tu.. ale main to dar gya...he pretends to get scared and than laugh loudly -hahahaha... mere Bhai ko fasa diya tune...us bachhe ko maara maine...aur fas gya mera bechara Bhai... Police mere saamne use pakar kar le gyi aur main...main kuch na kar saka...bheed ke beech khada hokar majboori mein sab dekhta raha main kuch nai kar saka...and he pounted his finger towards him- Aur ye sab hua teri wajah se...

Daya shivering with fear- Nai...maine kuch nai bataya...main sach keh raha hu...plz mujhe jaane do...and Joker move towards Sahil and looked at Daya- abb jis dard se majn guzra wo dard tujhe hoga...jab tu apne is pyare se dost ko tadpta hua dekhega and he leaned over him...lick his face with his tongue as Saahil tries to hide his face and calling for help in weak tone - Daya...bachao...Daya...plz bachao mujhe...

Daya pleaded him while crying...plz mere dost ko chod do...usne kuch nai kiya...plz chod do use...I promise main age se kabhi aisa nahin karuga...

He became deaf to him... remove his and Sahil's clothes and Raped him allegedly...

Little Sahil was too weak to struggle and Daya tried his best to save him but all futile Poor Sahil lost his all strength and become unconscious...

Daya was crying and pleading to save poor Saahil- Saahil...utho Saahil...and he looked at joker- tum bahut gande ho...main choduga nai tumhe...

Joker wore his clothes and than move towards Daya...and hold his hairs tightly- dekh liya mujhse pnga lene ka nateeja...

Daya spit on his face angrily...

He slapped him hardly on his face- bahut garmi hai tujhme...abhi bhi akal nai ayi tujhe and he removes a knife from his pocket and move towards Saahil again- dekh abhi kya karta hu tere dost ke saath...iska aisa haal karuga ke zindagi mein jab kabhi bhi tujhe mera khyaal ayega...teri rooh tak kaamp uthegi mujhe yaad karte huae... than he hold him from his hairs...and lift his head up and Slit his throat with knife... Blood spread out like fountain and he died after few minutes infront of Daya's eyes...

Saahilllllll...and Daya's face covered in his best buddy's blood..

Hahahha hahahha Joker laughed loudly...and than open Daya's hand by cutting the rope...

Daya run towards Saahil who was lying in pool of his own blood..he lift his lifeless body up and hugged him tightly- Saahil... plz uth Saahil...Sahil...

After some time a Siren got heard...anticipating Police there...

Joker- Main ja raha hu bachhe...Dekhte hai ye pakar pate hain mujhe ya nahin...bahut gussa a raha hoga mujhpar...mera challenge hai tumhe...aaj ke baad tum chain se so nahin paoge Daya...kabhi nai so paoge...Mera chehra tumhe sone nahin dega...hahaha and he manage to escape-

 **After one month-**

Joker get caught and was put in Jail but he ran from there and Police too get fail to found him again and than later his brother got free too as he was proved innocent.

later on he used to stalk Daya many times that causes Panic attacks and his phobia increased by time.

 **Flashback over-**

Us ne mere Saamne Saahil ko maar diya aur main kuch nai kar saka...kuch nai kar saka...and he bang his hand on wall hardly...kuch nai kar saka main...

Abhijeet place hand on his shoulder- itne saal pehle jo kuh bhi hua...mujhe bahut afsoos hai Daya...mujhe Saahil ke liye baht dukh hai...use ek Sanki ki wajah se apni jaan gawaani padi aur tumhe... itni nazook umar mein itna sab dekhna pada...main samajh sakta hu tum par kya beet rahi hai...kaise tum bhoole hoge wo sab... Tum... tum sach mein bahut bahadur ho Daya...

Daya turn his teary face towars him- lekin main ye kabhi nai bhool sakta meri wajah se masoom Saahil ko itni dardnaak maut mili...Abhijeet wo...wo mera bahut pyara dost tha...bahut mAsoom tha wo...wo is tarah jana deserve nai karta tha Abhijeet...nai karta tha wo...

Abhijeet- Daya...calm down Daya...main sab samjhta hu Daya...kya chal raha hai tumhare ander...lekin is baar...tumhe "Dar" kar nahin..."Datt" kar uska saamna karna hai...tumhari himmat hi abb tumhare Saahil ko insaaf dila sakti hai...tumhe us Joker ke saamne ana hoga Daya...aur is baar tum akele nahin ho...tumhara ye Dost tumhare saath hai...

Daya settles a bit- Thankyou Abhijeet...thank

Abhijeet cutted - Daya ab dobara Thankyou bola to ek thappad padega zor se...and he places his hand on his cheek reminding his slap...

Daya feels embarassing- Abhijeet wo...I...I'm sorry yaar...gusse mein maine...

Abhijeet interrupts- Gusse mein nahin Daya...Dar mein...accept that...

Daya nodded his head in yes- haan Abhijeet Dar mein...I'm really very sorry yaar...

Abhijeet smiles- sorry mat bol...aur mera Daya...abb kabhi nai darega...tera ye dost tumhare saath hai...abb dekhna kaise wo Joker apne kiye ki maafi mangega tumse...

Daya thinks for a while - lekin...tumhe...tumhe kaise pata chala ye sab?

Abhijeet- maine search kiya to pata chala ke 20 saal pehle Mamta foundation se 3 bachhe kidnap huae the aur phir ye sab...and he pauses for a minute on seeing Daya gettign embarassed...aur Aaj interrogate...interrogate kiya use to usne sab bak diya... He got to know that you have joined CID...wo kisi bhi tarah tum tak pahunchhcna chahta tha...iske liye usne un bachhon ko...

Daya clnched his fist in anger- Abhijeet main ek baar us se milna chahta hu...mujhe us se kuch poochna hai...

Abhijeet- zaroor milwaonga us se main...lekin is waqt nahin Daya...

Daya- lekin kyu Abhijeet?

Abhijeet checking time- are 3 bajne wale hain yaar...lunch karo pehle tum...

Daya- nai Abhijeet...mujhe bhookh nahin hai...

Abhijeet- Dayaaa...koi bahana nahin...pehle khana khao... phir chalte hain pakka...

Daya- Thankyou Boss and he move forward and hugged him tightly...

Abhijeet smiles and hold him in hug tightly and than rub hand on his back that soothes him... **POV-** shukar hai Bhagwaan ka jo Daya ne mujhpar vishwaas kiya aur sab bata diya...bhale use bahut takleef hui is sab se lekin I'm sure Daya ko bhi halka mehsoos ho raha hoga mujhse sab share karke...iske liye mujhe Daya ko wo sab phir se yaad dilana pada...jo uske liye asaan nai raha hoga...I'm sorry yaar tujhe phir se us takleef se guzrna pada lekin mere paas yehi ek raasta tha tujhe is sab se bahar nikalne ke liye agar main aise nai karta to tu akele wo sabb sehta jo main kabhi nai hone deta...mera Daya itna kamzoor nai pad sakta...kabhi nai and he tighten his hug and than seprate after sometime- chal abb fresh ho ja..phir jaldi se lunch kar nikalte hain and they left after half an hour...

 **Author's note-**

Friends I have already told you that I'm not so good in showing crime related scenes and there might be loop holes in this chapter and you're most welcome to tell me that. So waitign for ur reviews and next will be last chaptee that you will get soon than this. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to my lovely readers for reading and reviewing on previous chapters...

Sab, Manu krish, Abhi, Priya, Duo angel Pari, Puja, Guest, Arib, Neha, Pranjal- Thanks to all of you for your reviews.

 **Zeba** **luv duo-** Thankyou so much dear for reviewing, glad you like my other story too.

 **Shikha Sharma-** Hi Shikha, Thanks for reviewing in previous chapters, hope you will get your answer in this chapter. I haven't see IT movie yet, will see when got time. And yes You r right, its always Daya who got pampered, I think the main reason is their image, Abhijeet is shown tough Cop and Daya is soft hearted always, and it will be hard to imagine them opposite, I tried once, You can read- Saya bhi saath jab chod jaye, You will read Vice versa there. keep reading nd reviewing.

 **Cuttie Pari-** Thanks dear, glad you like it.

 **Anaam and Riya-** many thanks that you like it, hope Sahil got justice here. keep reading and reviewing.

 **Nitu-** Thanks for appreciating my writing skills, yes Poor Sahil, feels bad for him and for Daya too, Happy reading.

 **Sifa-** will write for sure dear, pehle ye to enjoy karlo,Happy reading.

 **Kirti-** I'm fine dear, aap kaise ho? Hope your exams went well, its ok for late reviewing, majn bhi to late ho jaati hu update karne mein, and plz make your Account here. Take care.

 **Author's note-** Apologies for much late update. This is last chapter of this story. Hope you will continue to read my stories further...

 **You** **read-**

Abhijeet made Daya confessed emotionally what happened 20 yrs ago with Daya's as Daya's friend Saahil raped and brutually murdered by Joker that left a big impact on little Daya's mind that leads him to develop Coulrophobia i.e Phobia of clowns. After his confession Abhiijeet made him feel comfortable and confident and he made a wish to meet the joker.

 **Abb age-**

Abhijeet driving the Scorpio and Daya on passenger seat...and was looking sad and confused...Abhijeet think for a while and than speak- Daya tum...tum thik ho?

Daya smiles a bit- don't worry Boss I'm fine...he replied confidently trying to pretends to be alright but Abhijeet knows he was not...

Abhijeet smiles too and pat his shoulder- thats good Daya...aur waise bhi jab main tumhare saath hu to tum thik kaise nahin hoge...

Daya laughs and they reach beaureu within half an hour to meet that Joker...

Abhijeet stops the scorpio outside bureau and they came outisde...and he look at Daya who was hesitant to come outside...he approached him and open the window- Daya kya hua...bahar aao...

Daya- kuch nahin Abhijeet...and he came outside...

Abhijeet- Daya...ghabrao mat...main hu tumhare saath...and they headed inside bureau...

ACP went outisde for meeting, Sachin, Freddy and Vivek were waiting for them to come Abhijeet already have informed them about his visit with Daya...

Daya was reluctant to come inside as he was aware of that Joker's presence there..

Sachin to Abhijeet and Daya - Good evening Sir...

Abhijeet - Good evening Sachin...Sir nikal gye meeting ke liye?

Sachin- g Sir...abhi 10 minute hi huae hain...and he looked at Daya- aap kaise hain Sir...

Daya- I'm fine Sachin...Thank you.

Freddy came at same time- Good evening Daya Sir...aapki aankhen kaisi hain abb?

Oh Daya smiles- abhi pehle se kaafi behtar mehsoos kar raha hu Freddy...Thankyou...

Freddy- welcome Sir...us din Joker ne aapki aankhon mein Pepper spray daala...and he remove something from his pocket...aaj Aapki baari Sir...and he forward spray bottle infront of his eyes that Shocked Abhijeet, Daya nd Sachin...and he continues- baandhke rakha hai use ander... daal dijiye sara uski aankhon mein...he said angrily...

Daya- Ye...ye sab kya hai Freddy?

Freddy- Pepper spray hai Sir...usne aapko itni takleef pahunchai...uski saza to milni chahyae na use..Aur phir aaj to ACP Sir bhi nahin hai yaha par...daal dijiye Sir...

Abhijeet signal towards spray- Freddy abhi ke abhi ise andar rakho...

Freddy- lekin Sir...

Abhijeet- lekin wekin baad mein Freddy...rakho ise ander...he ordered strictly...

Freddy disappointedly put it back- ok Sir...

Sachin- Freddy Sir aap itne gusse mein achhe nahin lagte...hum mein aur usme kya fark reh jayega agar hamne bhi asie hi react kiya to...

Abhijeet- haan Freddy...aur mat bhoolo saza dene ka haq hamein nahin hai Freddy... hum personally crimnals se aise dushmani nahin nikaal sakte ...is tarah kanoon apne haath mein nahin le sakte...agar hum hi aise badla lene lage to baaki kya seekhenge humse...

Freddy- I'm sorry Sir...

Abhijeet- Good...aur ye jo tumne abhi kiya na... age se nahin hona chahyae...

Freddy- nahin hoga Sir...and he look at Daya- Sir mujhse aapki takleef dekhi nahin ja rahi thi Sir...is liye..

Daya pat his arm- Thankyou Freddy...main jaanta hu tumhe meri fikar hai lekin Abhijeet bilkul thik keh raha hai...ye tarika galat hai...hame kanoon ke daire mein rehkar act karna chahyae...

Freddy- main yaad rakhuga Sir...

Abhijeet- good and he looked at confession room- andar aur kaun kaun hai?

Sachin- Vivek hai Sir...

Abhijeet- dekhte hain andar chalkar kya kar raha hai wo- Sacahin, Freddy tum log yehi ruko...and they stop there and Duo move towards Confession room but Daya stops outside...

Abhijeet stops too on see him hesitant - Daya...come and he hold his hand and found that wet with sweating- Daya...tum ghabra rahe ho?

Daya took deep breath and smiles a bit- nai Abhijeet...ghabra nahin raha...himmat juta raha hu...aaj itne...itne saalon baad...wo sab meri aankhon ke saamne a raha hai waise hi...

Abhijeet interrupts by placing hand on his arm- Daya...main samjh raha hu thmhe kaisa mehsoos ho raha hai...lekin aaj mauka hai... itne saalon se jo dar tumhare andar hai...uska saamna karne ka...us Dar, Saahil ko na bacha paane ki guilt se sada ke liye chutkara paane ka...

Daya nods his head- I know Abhijeet...I know...and he goes inside by opening the door with Jerk...

.

.

.

 **In Confession Room-**

Abhijeet sends Vivek outside too...

Joker urf Raju was sitting on chair placed infront of table...His eyes were closed and Head was tilted to one side...but as Daya enters inside and he drag chair to sat infront of him... He opens his scary red eyes..and laughs evil- aao Daya aao...aakhir ana hi pada tumhe mujhse milne...Dar to nahin laga tumhe mujhse...hahahahah hahahah He mockes him...

Daya shiver to his core and hold chair's arm tightly...Abhijeet noticed this well and sat beside him too...though he was not in his joker costumes but still his voice was enough to freak out Daya...

Abhijeet- Bakwaas mat karo...koi bahut Punya ka kaam nahin kiya tumne... jo itni hasi a rahi hai... 3-3 masoom bachhon ko maara hai tumne...bachoge nahin tum...

Raju laughs- hahaha Abhijeet...tumhare is dost Daya ne...sorry sorry abb to te Inspector ban gya hai...and he looked at Daya- tumne aapne Dost ko bataya nahin Bees saal pehle maine tumhare dost Saahil ko bhi...

Daya tighten his fist in anger...he was trying his best to gain courage to talk to him calmly...

Raju continues-bahut gussa a raha hai mujh par? Dar nahin lag raha mujhse... Bahut buri baat Daya... hahahha hahaha...us din bhi jo kuch hua...wo tumhare gusse ki wajah se hua...tumhare isi gusse ki keemat tumhare nanhe se dost saahil ko chukani padi...maine tumse kaha tha main tumse tumhari neend cheen loonga...I bet tum so nahin paye hoge...hahahah

Abhijeet was well aware of Daya's condition and he was trying his best to keep the situation in control- Daya abb wo 20 saal purana dara sehma Daya nahin raha...CID ka Sr. Inspector Daya ban chuka hai...Jiske naam se bade bade criminals kaampte hain samjhe...aur tum Daya ko darana chahte ho...tumhe hasi nahin sharm ani chahyae itne ghinone kaam kiye hai tumne...kya bigada tha un masoom bachho aur Saahil ne tumhara?

Raju laughing- Wo bachhe apni maut khud mare...aur Saahil...haha uski galti thi ke wo Daya ka dost tha...iski wajah se main Police ki nazron mein aya...mera chota bhai pakda gya...isi liye maine use mara...is se dosti ki keemat use apni jaan dekar chukani padi aur rahi baat tumhare is dost ki Bahaduri ki...ye aaj bhi darta hai mujhse...agar darta nahin hota to us din mere saamne yu "Statue" bankar aapni aankhon mein Pepper spray na dalwata...hahaha

Daya angrily- maine galti ki to saza mujhe deta...

Raju hahahha hahaha Daya...itne saal tu apne dost ko na bacha paane ke gham me tadpta raha...yehi teri saza thi...teri isi saza mein mujhe bahut maza aya hahaha he said sarcastically...

Daya gain all courage and attack him in a blink of eye...Hold him from Collars and drag him to floor...and starts beating- tujhe kya laga tha...tu mere haathon se bach jayega...

Abhijeet jumped out of his chair and move towards Daya- Daya...chodo Daya kya kar rahe ho?

Daya angry teary tone- main ise choduga nahin Abhijeet...bahut daant nikal rahe hain iske...iska Aisa haal karuga ke hasna tak bhool jayega and he shake him vigrously... Raju almost choked as Daya tighten his grip on his neck...and he starts to move his legs panickly...nd his injured leg starts to bleed...

Abhijeet _is waqt Daya hosh mein nahin hai...gusse mein kahin ye iski jaan hi na le le_ and he shouted by holding Daya's arm on seeing his condition- Dayaaaaaa...chodo ise but Daya was not in mood to leave him easily...so he shouted- Sachin Freddyy and presses the bell...

They all come inside...Daya whacked him on his head with one hand and Raju's neck was in his other arm's grip...He was struggling to breathe

Sachin pakdo Daya ko...

Aaj main ise choduga nahin Abhijeet...bahut bol liya ye...

Pagal mat bano Daya...ise saza dena tumhara kaam nahin...Abhijeet shouted angrily...

Sir chodiye plz...iske khoon se apne haath gande mat kijiye he said while trying to pulled his arm with all his strength...

Sir abhi abhi aap bahar mujhe samjha rahe the aur khud...jaane dijiye Sir...Freddy pleaded by holding his arm...

DAYAAA and a voice echoed the room...they all turn around the voice and shocked to see ACP Sir there...

Abhijeet stands up- Sir aap?

Sachin stands up too...

ACP angrily- haan main Abhijeet and he lunged towards Daya- Ye kya pagalpan hai Daya...is tarah karte hain investigation...Chodo ise and Daya jerked him away angrily and Raju cough badly by placing hand on his chest...ACP looking at him angrily and pointed -Sachin dekho ise...agar zaroorat pade to dressing karwao iski...aur tum dono mere cabin mein aao isi waqt...Sachin grab his arm and make him sit there...and ACP came out of confession room followed by Abhijeet and Daya...

.

.

.

 **ACP's cabin-**

ACP glared at Daya - agar wo mar jata to? kya jawaab deta Headquarters mein aur kaun jawaab deta Media ko? and he turn towards Abhijeet- Abhijeet...ye hai tumhara Control meri Absence mein?

Abhijeet embarassingly- Sir wo...maine Daya ko bahut roka magar...

ACP intereupts- Magar Daya ne ek nahin suni tumhari...hai na? Dhang se roka hota to rukta na.. "tumhara ye laadla"...bahut gussa ane laga hai ise...

Daya- aisi baat nahin hai Sir...

ACP strictly- mujhe mat batao kaisi baat hai...bhale tum dono ka Rank same hai lekin mat bhoolo Abhijeet tumse Senior hi rahega...iska Order maan na tumhara farz banta hai...jab isne tumhe roka...tumhe rukna chahyae tha...

Daya interrupts with teary tone- Sir aap nahin jaante...usne mere dost Saahil aur kitne masoom bachhon...

ACP interrupts- to kya maar daalte use? apna Career chaupat kar dete tum iske peeche? Jo hua uska mujhe bhi dukh hai lekin tumhara dukh kanoon se bada nahin hai Daya...Tum kaise bhool gye ke tum ek zimedaar CID Officer ho?

Daya - I'm Sorry Sir

ACP- its ok...jao bahar jao tum...mujhe Abhijeet se kuch zaroori baat karni hai...

Daya nods his head and by obeying his Order he left the room...

ACP- Abhijeet...tumna itna hone kaise diya...Wo to achha hua ain mauke par meeting postpone ho gyi aur main wapis a gya...ye soch kar ke Daya se mil loonga...lekin yahan to nazara hi aur tha...agar main waqt par nahin ata... Daya ne to maar hi diya hota use...tum aur Sachin milkar bhi Use chuda nahin pa rahe the Daya ke haathon se...tumhe thora Sakht hona chahyae tha is maamle mein Abhijeet...Dosti apni jagah hai aur farz apni jagah...

Abhijeet- I'm sorry Sir...aap thik keh rahe hain...ye sab itni jaldi mein hua...Daya ne mauka hi nahin diya kuch sochne ka...aur upar se wo bhi Daya ko provoke kar raha tha Sir...

ACP- I understand Abhijeet...Daya ke dil mein itne saalon se jo Dar tha aur Gussa tha Saahil ki maut ko lekar wo ek na ek din bahar ana hi tha Abhijeet...chahe jo bhi situation thi... Daya ko apna apa nahin khona chahyae tha...Josh mein akar apna career Dav par lagana kahan ki akalmandi hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- aap thik keh rahe hain Sir...main samjhauga use...

ACP smiles- thora pyar se samjhana...use ye na lage ke main tum par chillaya...is liye gusse mein tum use samjha rahe ho...and I wish dobara aisa na ho...

Abhijeet smiles too- aap fikar mat kijiye Sir...pyar se hi baat karuga...

ACP- Daya se formalities karwa kar tum ghar le jao use...rest karega to thik feel karega...

Abhijeet get up- Thankyou Sir...and he gets up and left the cabin...

.

.

.

 **In Scorpio-**

Abhijeet after long silence- Daya...tum thik ho na?

Daya - thik hu...mujhe kya hua?

Abhijeet- nai tum itni der se chup the to mujhe laga...and silence For few more minutes...again- main samajh sakta hu tumhe kya mehsoos ho raha hai...lekin...ACP Sir ne jo kaha tumhare bhale ke liye kaha...tum ek zimedaar officer ho yaar...is tarah badle ki bhawna se kisi criminal se maar peet karna...wo bhi Juniors ke saamne...

Daya interrupts- Main jaanta hu main galat hu...lekin...

Abhijeet strictly- lekin wekin koi excause nahin Daya...tumhare itne saalon ki mehnat par paani phir jaata yaar...

Daya narrows his eyes - hmmm ACP ne sikha kar bheja hai tumhe? kya bola usne- Abhijeet tumhara Control nahin hai...main tumhara har order maanu...He memickkng him and Abhijeet hides his laugh...Daya angrily- Senior ban rahe ho tum...he said in complaining tone..

Abhijeet- Daya tum galat samajh rahe ho...kya main ek dost hone ke naate nahin samjha sakta tumhe...aur sach kahu to...agar tumhe lagta hai ke main Senior bankar bol raha hu to...

Daya- to?

Abhijeet- to yehi Sahi Daya...

Daya- gaadi roko...gaadi roko Abhijeet...

Abhijeet presses the break- kya hua Daya...

Daya- tum Senior ho...mere saath jaate achhe nahin lagte...main ja raha hu and he tries to opens the door...

Abhijeet grab his arm immediately- are Daya Daya...tu to bura maan gya yaar...main mazaak kar raha tha...

Daya- mujhe kuch nahin sun na Abhijeet...mujhe jaane do bas...

Abhijeet strictly- Dayaaa...ye mera order hai...baitho chup chaap...

Daya crosses his arm over his chest angrily and sat angrily...

Abhijeet smiles- hmmm Good and he presses the accerelator...

Daya jerk his head- hmmm Senior...

Abhijeet hides his laugh- POV- hmmm tera ye gussa mujhe kabool hai mere yaar...tere is gusse mein bhi ek Haq hai mujhpar...tujhe to main mana hi loonga...aaj jo dukh hua tujhe wo main samjhta hu lekin mujhe khushi is baat ki hai ke aaj tu ek bahut bade bojh se khud ko halka mehsoos kar raha hai...itne saalon se jo dar tune chipa rakha tha apne ander aaj wo khatam ho gya...and he turn his Vehicle towards their favourite Restaurant to cheer up his Buddy's mood...

 **Author's note-**

So this was end of this Story, hope you liked it,Dont forget to Review and next Duo story Coming soon.

Take care.


End file.
